LET ME KNOW
by Deenosa312
Summary: Ini salah, tapi aku mencintainya. Sejak pertemuan pertama dia... seseorang yang tak mungkin ku miliki/ biarkan aku tahu, bagaimana perasaanmu../ aku mencintaimu.../ click open to read- Chanyeol/Danna-Sehun/Danna, and Other cast


**Let Me Know**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol**

 **Kim Danna**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Lee Ahrin**

 **Jung Eunji**

 **Park Jihae**

 **Other cast...**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance.**

 **Rated : T**

" _...dia tersenyum, begitu hangat. Seperti matahari, dia menghangatkan hatiku._

 _Ini salah, tapi aku mencintainya. Sejak pertemuan pertama dia..._

 _seseorang yang tak mungkin ku miliki."_

* * *

 **TIDAK TERTARIK, JANGAN DIBACA**

* * *

©Deenosa

 _Hai namaku Kim Danna._

 _Sekarang aku tak tahu ada dimana, bersama satu dua empat, em tujuh orang.  
_

"Silahkan duduk."

Secara hampir serempak mereka mengucapkan terima kasih, dan melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan tadi. Sebenarnya Danna merasa sedikit canggung, karena harus duduk bersisian dengan mereka yang bahkan baru saja bertemu dengannya, disini.

"Selamat atas terpilihnya kalian, sebagai siswa/siswi terbaik dari masing-masing sekolah. Tidak banyak kesempatan untuk menjadi murid di universitas ini. Syukuri itu, hahaha... dan kalian berenam akan segera menunjukkan kemampuan yang kalian miliki disini, sekarang. Em, maksudku bukan sekarang, sekarang, kalian mengerti? Lalu, bla bla bla..."

 _...ucapan yang begitu panjang, maksudku itu adalah pidato penyambutan yang sangat sangat panjang. Hufh paman itu ternyata PA kami._

"Baiklah, kurasa kalian perlu istirahat, ini adalah alamat untuk tempat tinggal kalian. Semoga berhasil..." setelah tersenyum jenaka, memberikan secarik kertas dan diterima oleh salah satu diantaranya, mereka berpamitan pergi.

Mereka berjalan bersama menuju tempat tinggal selama mereka. Danna baru saja mencoba mengajak salah satu dari mereka untuk berkenalan. Tentu saja wanita, Danna terlalu malu untuk berkenalan dengan ketiga pria itu.

"Aku Jung Eunji, salam kenal. Waahh, diantara kita bertiga kau sendiri yang hanya membawa sedikit barang." Eunji melirik koper di samping kanan Danna.

"Tidak juga, aku membawa tas punggung." Danna menunjukkan dengan memutar badannya, lalu tertawa.

"Tidak, tidak, itu sedikit. Lihat aku koper tas punggung dan ini lalu itu." Eunji menunjuk satu kardus yang entah apa isinya sedang dibawa laki-laki yang berjalan di depan mereka.

"Dia, kekasihmu?"

" _No_ , tentu saja bukan, dia temanku kami satu sekolah." Eunji tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Sepertinya seseorang belum memperkenalkan dirinya disini."

"Lee Ahrin."

 _Nama yang indah, Lee Ahrin..._

"Kita akan berpisah disini, di alamat ini asrama wanita di sebelah kanan, dan kami kiri. Oh, dan perkenalkan aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol." Laki-laki bernama Chanyeol itu tersenyum lebar menatap kelima orang di hadapannya. Menunggu reaksi apa yang akan diberikan untuknya, _well_ dia sedikit gerogi.

"Aku Oh Sehun, salam kenal." Sehun pemuda tinggi dengan kulit putih itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Byun Baekhyun salam kenal juga. Sekedar info hobi ku adalah bernyanyi." Baekhyun adalah yang memiliki tinggi lebih pendek dari ketiganya. Tapi tidak benar-benar pendek. Dan jangan katakan hal jika kau masih ingin selamat.

Suasana tiba-tiba sedikit hening dan aneh, karena ketiga wanita ini hanya diam tidak ada yang mulai memperkenalkan diri. Padahalkan penasaran ingin berkenalan dengan ketiga wanita manis di hadapan mereka. Kecuali untuk Chanyeol karena dia mengenal salah satu di antaranya. "Aku Jung Eunji, panggil Eunji, jangan Jung oke, dan aku satu sekolah dengan Park Dobi itu, ah, maksudku Chanyeol."

"Aku Lee Ahrin," dengan sedikit canggung dia tersenyum, dia hanya merasa malu tiba-tiba. Entahlah.

"Dan aku... aku Kim Danna salam kenal semua."

Kurasa cukup berkenalan dengan keenam tokoh utama kita. Mungkin info tentang mereka selanjutnya dapat kalian ketahui seiring cerita ini berlanjut. Apa perkenalan ini terlalu membosankan. Yah, yang namanya awal mungkin akan selalu terasa membosankan.

Mereka berpisah di depan gerbang asrama universitas. Tanpa tahu bahwa kisah manis yang rumit akan menjadi pengalaman baru untuk mereka.

 _Kisah ini masih sangat panjang..._

* * *

©Deenosa

Faktanya tidak seperti itu, dengan inti yang sama...

Perkenalan tanpa ada rasa lebih untuk kenal, masih dengan dunia masing-masing.

Saat bertemu tentu kita tak akan seperhatian itu dengan orang asing.

Yang ku maksud disini adalah pengalamanku saat bertemu mereka...

Terima kasih sudah membaca, giv' me review, kritik & saran \\(^ o ^)/

karena masih baru jika ada format dan penulisan yang kurang tepat mohon diberi saran , :-)


End file.
